


Pillsbury Bucky

by buckybarnes19



Series: Bucky's Big Adventure [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovering!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnes19/pseuds/buckybarnes19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Sam spend an afternoon in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillsbury Bucky

"Now it's important to take this seriously," Sam said, looking at Bucky with a grim face, his brow slightly furrowed to indicate that this was something that required the utmost care and attention. He picked up the package obtained from their latest mission and held it up so Bucky could see it clearly. The expression was marred somewhat by his frilly apron. "This is my great grandmother's recipe we're talking about. Now I'm showing it to you because I trust you but I expect that it stays between us."

"Absolutely," Bucky said, taking the bag of chocolate chips from Sam's hand and reading the back with a slight frown.

"I mean no one. Not even Steve."

"Not even Steve, I get it," Bucky said, laughing a little. Then he frowned. "I don't even recognise half these ingredients. I can't even _pronounce_ half these ingredients."

"Welcome to the future. All right, down to business," Sam said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Now the most important thing is the chocolate-to-cookie ratio. Don't skimp out on those chocolate chips," he said, raising a warning finger.

"Don't skimp on the chocolate chips," Bucky repeated. "You know I can fly planes and do all kinds of complex calculations in my head, right? I'm sure I can manage your grandmother's cookie recipe."

"Great grandmother," Sam corrected as he carefully measured the flour and poured it into a large red bowl. "And don't underestimate my great grandma's cookies, they're hard to get just right but when you do... Mmmm, they are delicious. Anyway, flying a jet or pararescue are not the same as baking. Baking takes something else, something-"

"From the heart," Bucky said, smiling as he cracked a couple of eggs and mixed them with butter. "My mom used to say something like that." He smiled at the memory, one he'd fought to recover after months of therapy.

"I bet your mom was a nice lady."

"The best. Steve's mom, too. Both wonderful. I miss them."

"Must be hard," Sam said, watching Bucky's face carefully.

Bucky pressed his lips together. "Yeah."

"But hey, at least we have my great grandma's chocolate chip cookie recipe."

Buck smiled. "My mom used to make these amazing ginger bread cookies. I bet if I tried real hard I could remember how to make 'em."

"We'll experiment next week," Sam said. He held his hand out for the bowl of ingredients Bucky was mixing. Bucky watched him work, leaning against the warming oven, and smiled. He was looking forward to sharing these cookies with his friends.

Sam moved carefully and slowly on the first batch, checking once in a while to make sure Bucky was paying attention. The first batch went into the oven and Sam took a break, perching on the counter while Bucky took over, carefully stirring and mixing and tasting to make sure everything was just right. Sam happily chatted while Bucky worked, talking about his family and home and steering clear of the war, knowing it was a sensitive subject for the ex-assassin. Bucky was a quiet companion but Sam didn't mind.

"Cookies smell done," Sam said, jumping down from the counter while Bucky spooned dough onto the cookie tray.

Bucky looked around eagerly. "They smell good."

"Are good," Sam said with a smile. He slipped a chicken-shaped oven mitt over his hand and took out the first tray of cookies. Their sweet aroma filled the kitchen and they both inhaled deeply.

"You know," Sam said when they were seated at the table, a plate of Bucky's cookies between them and each with a glass of milk, "I think my great grandma would be proud of you."

Bucky flushed with pleasure.


End file.
